


Parental Guidance

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Male Homosexuality, Parenthood, Parents & Children, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I want to know is why I have yet to see a drabble where Blaine and Kurt are wrangling their kids in a restaurant? - Challenge Accepted -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Guidance

Kurt wondered if he and his husband were crazy. Yes, they were crazy. Of course, they were! He was driving to a nice restaurant for dinner with his husband in the passenger’s side, telling their twins to stop hitting each other. It was supposed to be a nice night out with the family. The whole thing started right as they pulled out of the driveway. 

Sarah had hit Everette across the head for pulling her hair. Kurt couldn’t keep track as to who started it but that was the first loud one.

Everette retaliated by pinching her arm.

Sarah called Everette a Stupid Head. The girl has called him worse and she was lectured sternly on her words. Now, they were kind of funny.

Then Everette told Sarah to Shut-up. These were the kids that Kurt and Blaine were taking out to eat in public. Why did they think this was a good idea again?

“You two, knock it off!” Blaine shouted which caused a small headache to form in the back of his head. The blame game was about to start now.

“Papa, she started it!” Everette accused. See.

“I don’t start fights, I finish them!” Sarah stated. Kurt tried not to laugh. Unfortunately, Sarah got much of her attitude from Kurt. At least, that's what Blaine tells Kurt. He couldn't really deny that though.

“Okay, if you two do not settle down, there is no dessert for either of you,” Blaine threatened. Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course there would be dessert. Blaine was a softy when it came to their babies. Kurt pulled into the parking lot and was thankful that it wasn’t so crowded. There was still time to turn around and just order pizza.

“All right, you two, settle down. We are about to go into a nice restaurant and you know your manners, at least you better know your manners,” Kurt stated. Sarah and Everette got out of the car and nearly ran to the main entrance. Good thing Kurt was able to park in front of the door. Kurt turned to his husband and sighed.

“We’re going to be one of those parents, aren’t we?” Kurt asked. Blaine just laughed and took a hold of his hand.

“I’m sure that once we sit down and get some food in our system, they’ll be calm and behave,” Blaine said with confidence. 

Blaine met their children, right?

—————-  
Not two minutes after getting into the place, Sarah pushed Everette out of the seat because she wanted to sit in that chair.

Everette stuck his finger in Sarah’s water before she got a chance to drink it.

Sarah threw her bread at Everette and eventually started a war.

At the very mention of any food that didn’t start with burger or fries, both kids said the same thing, eww.

And when they got their burger and fries, they didn’t like the way it looked so they didn’t touch it. Now, they came to the part where Blaine told them that if they didn’t eat their food, Blaine would make good on his threat that they couldn’t have their dessert. Kurt noticed that his kids weren’t the only ones acting this way. But, the ones that were yelling at their parents and throwing their silverware made their kids seem like angels. Even the waiter they had was impressed with the way Kurt and Blaine's kids behaved. Sarah and Everette knew better than to yell or talk back to their parents. 

“It looks funny,” Sarah stated toward the burger.

“And smells funny,” Everette added.

“You didn’t even try it. And if you don’t eat it now, you’ll eat it tomorrow for lunch. Either way, we do not waste food,” Kurt said sternly.

“We want dessert!” Sarah said.

“No,” Blaine responded.

“But papa…” Sarah said in her pitiful voice and Blaine always fell for that voice.

“Papa said no,” Kurt answered for Blaine. And that’s when both kids started to bang their fists on the table.

“Dessert! Dessert! Dessert!” Both kids started. Now, everybody in the restaurant was staring at the two dads. Not that they weren’t already staring at them and the other couple anyway. Well, this is what they wanted, right? To have a family and bring to places – maybe this was why Rachel and Finn always brought their kids to Kurt and Blaine if they wanted to go out to a nice place.

“Okay, that’s it,” Blaine got up from his chair, walked over to the twins and picked them up by their waists. Kurt stared wide eyed at his husband as he picked up their children. Blaine held their slightly screaming children and was met with a few disapproving glances from what looked like an elderly couple. The same couple that couldn’t control their screaming kids. Blaine looked at their kids and back at the elderly couple.

“What? I’m doing some parenting. Take a few lessons of your own,” Blaine snapped at the woman. Kurt tried to hold back a laugh. It was rare to see this side of Blaine, but it was so sexy. Kurt got up from the table and followed Blaine to the back of the restaurant.

“All right, the two of you have behaved very poorly ever since we left the house,” Blaine started as he put the two kids down on the floor.

“But…” Sarah started.

“Grown-ups are talking right now,” Blaine interrupted. “Now, you are going back to the table, eat your food and if, and only if, you two behave and eat your food, then we’ll see about dessert. But you are not to misbehave like that again or else you will be in trouble when we get home. Do I make myself clear?” Blaine looked at the boy and girl who looked at each other briefly.

“Your papa asked a question you two,” Kurt added.

“Yes, papa,” Everette said first.

“Yes, papa,” Sarah said afterwards.

“All right, shall we go back and behave properly?” Blaine gestured toward the table. The two kids walked toward the table and climbed back in their seats. Kurt turned to his husband and smiled.

“I think you handled that well,” Kurt said proudly. Blaine was about to lean forward for a kiss when he heard Sarah’s voice yell from the table.

“You have your own fries!”

“Mine are cold!” Everette snapped back. Both Kurt and Blaine groaned.

“It was nice while it lasted,” Blaine said tiredly.

“No, you shut-up!” Sarah yelled. Kurt sighed as he went back to the table. Blaine followed behind and signaled the waiter to bring the check, and quickly.

“Don’t tell me to shut-up! You shut-up!” They were never going to another place public again.


End file.
